


Snake Party

by ETR



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, PWP, 一发完, 与其说幻店到不如说是幻E, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETR/pseuds/ETR
Summary: 性爱万岁。Stalk有一搭没一搭地想，除了暴力和毁灭之外，性交的确是一个短时间减压的方法，高效又省力。





	Snake Party

**Author's Note:**

> Night Rogue/Blood Stalk，自嗨性质的皮套车，没有前因后果剧情，BITCH系眼镜蛇出没。

“你硬了。”  
Blood Stalk说这句话的时候是带着笑意的，尾音上扬，好像发现了什么新宝藏一样夸张地吹了声口哨。Night Rogue没那么好脾气，嘴里窸窸窣窣地咒骂着把对方按到阶梯扶手上，掐着人暴怒地向后拧去。  
“喔，别这么急，亲爱的…”Stalk油腔滑调地回应，他圆滑地顺着对方的旨意将脖颈向后仰去，像红色的蛇一样扭出柔软的弓形——同时下半身也张扬地磨蹭着Rogue的下体，男人几乎是饶有兴致地感受着黑色蝙蝠皮革下绷起的滚烫性器。  
Night Rogue低声骂了句“婊子”随即挥掌拍在对方同样逐渐勃起的性器上，这一掌激起了面前人一阵惊愕的尖叫——快乐的尖叫。充血的生殖器似乎因为片刻的拍打显示出更加旺盛的向上趋势，在硬面皮革下撑起一片不小的地盘。

威严的蝙蝠不屑地哼声，他扯开蛇下半身M缝字形的皮革拼布，顺手用力地拧了把对方股侧的嫩肉。浮士德的地下实验室潮湿又阴冷，空气中弥漫着金属、双氧水还有血的味道。Blood Stalk能感到自己的性器充分曝光在空气中而寒冷、战栗、冒起鸡皮，他再一次为人类的生理结构感到兴奋了。他感受到这副躯体的马眼发热，脆弱的生殖系统因暴露并掌控在他者手中而情绪高涨，面颊两侧的排气孔由于大幅度的呼吸腾出氤氲的蒸汽，濡湿了护目镜的两角。  
Stalk听到对方撕扯布料的声音，有什么发烫的东西弹在他腿根处：Rogue的阴茎。他几乎是立刻反应过来，同蛇吐信般发出低哑而喜悦的嘶声。柔软的怪物从善如流地抬起左腿搭在铁制扶手上，自满地向另一位捕食者展示自己的内里。聪明的人懂得在何时何地恰好地谄谀奉承：带着金属配饰的手指并不适合做这种细致的开拓工程，但拿来吸引他者的注意力倒是颇有看头。略显尖锐的指尖谨慎地扣进穴口，钻进肠壁，缓慢地研磨，包裹着手指的皮装是冰冷的，与内里相差甚远的温差极好地刺激着他，他甚至不依靠抚慰就逐渐分泌出了前列腺液。他现在能很清晰地听到Night Rogue逐渐低沉的粗喘，一点点、一点点地——明显起来。眼镜蛇盘算着对方的耐心差不多要到了极限，撤出手草草地撇过马眼上端的性液重新抹进后头，含含糊糊地在里头转了几圈，然后撑开。长而尖的手指很好地模仿着扩阴器一样的作用，露出里头正生机勃勃跳动着的粉色嫩肉。

“状态良好。”Stalk毫不羞耻地笑起来，抬头望向面对面人的脸，厚实的装甲看不清表情，但Stalk大概能猜出个大概了。“Blood Stalk随时都愿意为您效劳——您意下如何呢？”  
“少阴阳怪气的。”Boold Stalk猜的很对，Night Rogue确实是没什么耐性同他耗了。对方向着他小腹捶了一拳，一把攥过他的腰侧将两者的距离拉得更近，阴茎抵着穴口不客气地整只埋入。  
“人总归有点小性癖的嘛…”话题没来得及继续，直球式的进攻让Stalk倒吸一口气，尚未准备完全的排泄腔一下子接受到了太过激烈的攻击，叫整副躯体的细胞都猛地一颤，随后放浪的大声叫喊取而代之。

血荒从来不会吝啬自己的情感，从某种程度上来说，在情绪的流露上他总是出乎意料的坦诚。他靠大肆呻吟来充当噱头，就像色情影片里的女主角一样扭转自己的腰身，毫无保留地给面前的男人献着殷勤。当然，都说了这是噱头，自然是有“目的”的——情感表现是互动性的，人会因周边情感的流露而产生影响，波动越大，影响越大。Blood Stalk是个愿开大价的赌徒，为了更全面、更深刻、更独特地观察Night Rogue，他不介意把自己也划进筹码一栏。  
肠道已经足够软了，它服帖地吮着主导者的阴茎，在反复进出时黏糊的咕啾声。Stalk享受着欲望带来的快乐，同时慢条斯理地打量着阴茎的主人：有蒸腾的烟雾从排气腔溢出，金色的护目镜里透出的眼神简直要吃人。

他也兴奋了。

他一直认为夜霸（或者说得不客气点，冰室幻德）是个有趣的家伙，压抑着本能的人类总是最有观察价值的。东都政府首相辅佐官，同时也是首相之子，在东都大张旗鼓的和平宣言下隐藏着自己的好战之心，就好像动物的保护色，完美无缺地将自己匿于自然之中，等待着猎物上钩、适时出击。一个养尊处优的野心家，多难得的物种啊…如果将他的鬃毛卸下告诉对方并非狮子而是麋鹿，就算拥有再大再强壮的角也无济于事，到时候他又会有什么样的表情……

他的思路被一记深顶打断了。热流从小腹中涌现，惊愕的呻吟从喉咙滑出。他自己很清楚对方刚才擦到了自己的敏感带，于是肠肉剧烈地收缩，更加卖力地吸附起体内的那根肉棒。  
性爱万岁。Stalk有一搭没一搭地想，除了暴力和毁灭之外，性交的确是一个短时间减压的方法，高效又省力…更何况他要做的只是翘着屁股等待，再不济就小小地引诱一番，对方便会急匆匆地上钩——

“你就这么喜欢这样吗，石动惣一？你就这么喜欢演得像个浪荡的女人一样吗？”  
这就叫人有点扫兴了。红色的蛇将脸凑近蝙蝠，不太满意地拿自己的犄角咔嗒嗒敲敲对方的，随后猛地把人推搡在地，将阴茎坐进自己更深处。  
“别喊那个名字，Rogue…叫我Stalk，现在在你面前的可只有Blood Stalk——来啊，来吧！喊我真正的名字，喊我此时此刻的名字！Rogue, Rogue…!”

骑乘能坐得足够深，Blood Stalk挺起腰高高地从对方的性器撤出再用力坐下，每一下都恰到好处地刮擦着前列腺，叫他大腿直打颤，让他脚趾都蜷曲，令他快乐得哽咽。腹部滚烫的程度给他授精成功一样的错觉。他像野蛮的海盗一样榨取Rogue的精液，不知廉耻地摇动着腰，无下限地让高潮冲进他的大脑。

第一次射精带来的只会是无限次，高潮的刺激像触电般麻痹他的神经，让他不止一次由衷地感谢人类的生理结构。他们中途似乎换了些姿势，但我们的Cobra记不太清了，他视野发白，疯狂的呻吟充斥着地下室，快感的海浪冲刷着脑袋，除了精液之外他可能还淌了些口水，不过不要紧，好在皮套面具足够牢靠，不至于弄得太难看。

等缓过神来他发觉自己仍旧被挂在最开始的铁扶手上，马眼还在发烫，后穴里的精液满得溢出来，滴滴答答地溅在水泥地板上。Blood Stalk低低地笑起来，从喉咙里哼出餍足的气音。

"Grazie."  
“…？”Night Rogue掸开皮革上溅到的性液，抄起身边的蒸汽枪正准备离开，因对方的似有似无的一句念叨疑惑地侧过头。

“我说，”Blood Stalk敲敲自己的小腹，瘫靠在栏杆上哈哈直笑，更多的精液淌下来。“——多谢款待。”


End file.
